


Possible Colab/Prompt List

by Storm54



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Super Smash Brothers, Terraria, Undertale (Video Game), ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm54/pseuds/Storm54
Summary: This is a list of prompts that I might write or someone might write or someone and me might write.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Stuff I'm To Lazy to Move

During the 10th tournament Ridley finds a young Harry and brings him back to the Smash Mansion  
\-----  
After his bey is destroyed, Aiger runs away, meeting the blader of the 2 spirits.  
\-----  
A list of stories that have befallen the Smash Mansion.  
\-----  
Monsterverse Ghidorah vs Godzilla first battle.  
\-----  
More bonds come to life.  
\-----  
Characters find the internet.  
\-----  
The smashers go to Kings Dominion.

\-----  
Mega Undertale AU and AT crossover.

\-----  
If anyone want's an extra Sans, let me know. He's from an AU that is the product of my own mind, but will wait until I get something to draw it with.


	2. Terraria Prompts

Story of the Moon Lord.  
\-----

A slice of life in Yharim's army.  
\-----  



End file.
